Make Me Beg
by takayaevie4
Summary: It's your typical klance Dom sub story. hope you like it


_This is a klance story and my firet story in general. The ship "Klance" comes from a show on Netflix called 'Voltron: Legendary Defender' and in my opinion is the best one in the entire series. There are some mature scenes and some language but i think if you clicked on this you can handle it. Everytime you see something in italics, that's a writer's note. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Evie_

"Ughhhh... It's Easter and i didn't do anything for him. I didn't get him anything... Mmmm. He's gonna hate me!" Lance paced around, going back and forth in his room, thinking about how he can redeem him self before anyone, especially Shrio (_i don't ship them. pls don't attack me),_ gets to him first. "Shiro probably already won him over. Why do i ev-"

There's a loud know on the door. Lance walks over to it and opens it showing Keith's perfect face.

"U-ummm... Hi Keith?"

Keith looks at Lance puzzled by his tomato red cheeks.

"Can I come in?"

"Uhhhh sure?"

Keith still confused by Lance's flushed face walks in. Lance closes the door.

"What d-" Lance clears his throat," did you need?"

"I wanted to give u something... but i didn't want to do it in front of Alura because I didn't want her to think that you were cheating on her.."

"Keith, buddy, we aren't dating. She rejected me months ago." Lance gathered the balls, and walked over to Keith. "What is it?"

"U-ummm..." Keith held out his hand and on it it said push me. Lance followed what his hand said to do until Keith opened his hand. In his hand was a note. Lance picked it up and it said, "**Lance, we've known each other since we were back at the Garrison and even then i couldn't comprehend how pretty you were. Despite being the asshole of the team, I always would be wayyyyy nicer to you and Shrio to. When I came back from mission with the Blades, I pushed you away because I thought the tean would thinl that we were dating and you were being all cocky and shit like that. I was heartbroken every time you flirted with Alura, I thought that i meant nothing to you. Ever since I layed my eyes on you,... I've loved you. Nothing has changed and I wanted to know if we could bring our relationship to the next level if you would let me.**

**Love****, Keith"**

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know if Keith was being honest or if it was to good to be true.

"Lance...? Lance are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Lance dropped the note, hugged Keith as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard, and sobbed into his shoulder. Keith hugged him back. Lance pushed away from Keith and looked into his eyes before kissing him. Keith, taken by surprise, kissed him back and put his hands around Lance's waist. Passionately kissing, they eventually were on Lance's bed, Keirh on top, Lance on the bottom. Keith so overwhelmed in lust, lifted Lance's shirt taking it off. Lance cooperated.

Keith started kissing Lance's neck and slowly was working his way down, licking, pinching and occasionally biting Lance's nipples.

"Nggh... Ahhh..."

Lance combed his fingers through Keith's hair, while getting extremely turned on. Keith reached Lance's waist once more and started taking down Lance's pants.

"W-wait!"

"Hmmm? Lance you've been such a good girl, why are you stopping me now?"

"U-umm..."

"Is this your first time?"

Lance stayed silent.

"Answer me!" Keith got up and pulled Lance by his hair, making Lance even harder than before.

"A-ahh..."

"Well?"

"Y-yes.."

"I'll make it fun..."

Keith, without further a due got back to where he was before.

After fully striping Lance, and some more passionate kissing, Keith stripped. Starting to jerk Lance off, Lance developed some precum on his tip. Keith stopped.

"W-why did you stop."

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so. You don't want to get punished sweetheart, do you?"

Lance shook his head. Keith got up, pulled on his pants, and left the room.

"H-hey wait! Where are you going?"

Keith turned around and walked over to Lance.

"Relax princess. Im just going to get some things from my room. I'll be right back" Keith quickly kissed Lance's forehead and walked to his room.

Lance walked back over to his bed and sat down. He thought, "What if someone hears us? What if someone walks in on us? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN SHIRO FINDS OUT?!?" Hearing his door open, Lance snaps back into reality, and look at the box in Keith's hands.

Keith pulls out some hand cuffs, a gag, and a cock ring.

"Ready to have some fun?"

Lance swallowed hard.

"Yea Keith."

"While we are doing this-no anytime we do this you will refer to me as "daddy". Ok princess?"

"Yes...daddy..."

"Good girl. Now come sit on my lap"

Keith pulled off his pants once more, and Lance straddled Keith. While Keith put on the hand cuffs, and cock ring, Lance was busy at work giving Kieth hickeys.

"Get down on your fucking knees"

Lance got down and obedentaily kneeled infront of Keith.

"Suck it"

Lance, now blushing furiously, looked at Keith's huge dick and was wondering how that would even in his mouth, much less his ass. Keith pushed Lance's head down, and shoved his dick into his mouth.

"Mmmm...Ahhh"

"Good girl... Are you sure this is your first time?"

Lance nodded. After about ten minutes of sucking Keith, he came.

"You better swallow all of that sweetheart."

Lance did as he was told.

"Get on the fucking bed princess."

Lance got up and layed down in the bed while Keith got the gag. Keith out the gag in Lance's mouth and grabbed at condom and some lube out of the box.

Putting the condom on and lubing up his dick and Lance's asshole, Keith said, " Are you ready sweetheart?"

Lance nodded. Keith slowly put it in, and Lance screamed. Keith put his hand over Lance's mouth and growled in his ear, " Do you want us to get caught?!"

Lance shook his with tears in his eyes.

"Just relax. I'll treat you good...for now."

Keith, slowly entering Lance's ass, growled. "Oh my god Lance... You're so fucking tight..."

"Ughhhh...mmmm..."

Lance had rears streaming down his cheeks. He felt like such a twink for moaning and crying. It felt so good that his mind was going blank.

"A-ahhh... Right there...mmmmm"

"Do you like it princess?"

"Yes daddy..." Lance started to drool and Keith released his load into Lance.

"C-can I cum now...?"

Keith took of the cock ring, the gag, and the handcuffs and let Lance cum.

"Did you like it sweetheart?"

" Yes daddy..." Lance pulled his daddy down and kissed him.

Keith pulled out a pill vibrator and stuck in Lance's ass and then threw a tight bunny costume at him.

"Go put that on."

"O-ok..." Lance, clearly flustered walked over to his bathroom and put it on.

"Awww you look so cute baby." Keith walked over to Lance and put his arms around Lance's waist and kissed him. "Now I you want to come with me." Keith grabbed Lance's hand and lead him outside his room.

"W-wait! What if the other see us?"

"That's the point. I want eveyone to see that you belong to me now. Besides, Pidge probably already took some pictures of me coming out of your room shirtless."

"O-ok..."

Lance and Keith walked out of his room and went to the main room.

"Woah, ok why is Lance in a bunny suit?"

"Relax Hunk, me and Lance are a couple now. I want everyone to know that he's mine."

Lance stood there obediently, and awkwardly while his best friend and his boyfriend talked.

After a couple hours of the team asking about Lance and Keith, everyone went to bed. Pidge went in her room, Hunk went to his room, Alura went to her room, Shrio went to his room, and Lance and Keith went into Lance's room.

"Princess go get dressed in a t-shirt and your underwear."

"Kay daddy." Lance was getting used to this whole dom sub thing, and on top of that his daddy was the dude he's liked for, like forever.

"U-uum...daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can I take the vibrator out?"

"Yes. You know Lance. You were such a good sub today."

"O-oh..I-um.. Thank you?"

Lance took the vibrator out, placed it on the vanity, and got ready for bed.

A couple minutes later he was currled up in bed with daddy and watching a movie. Lance slowly drifted off into a deep sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

_ I hope you enjoyed this story! I know it was a long one, and it was a little awkward at times, but i tried. I will be writing more in the future and if you have any suggestions or you want me write one about a fandom that you like I will try! Love you all!__~Evie_


End file.
